Muse Legacy: Origin
by ThalmorDalek
Summary: Violem is an extraordinay alien, with control over sound waves. When the government finds her she needs help, and we all know how that will go. Violem is an OC. And this is my plot. Technically an AU I guess. Takes place between Clara leaving the Doctor and the christmas special where she comes back.


_**So I might have slightly gotten a bit sidetracked and came up with this. I got the Idea while watching the music video for Roundtable Rival by Lindsay Stirling, who is a great musician who you should totally go check out. Anyway on with my new favorite character**_

Earth was such a pleasant planet this time of year. Unfortunately when you are an Alien people tend to chase you, and that makes it less pleasant. Her current pursuiters were making it hard to focus on the music she was playing. Odd thing to do if you were being pursued yes? Well not for Violem. She was currently flying in music while being chased by jet fighters.

She was what the ancient greeks had called a Siren. The Myths were greatly exaggerated of course. She _looked _ like a human, although to her these Humans looked like Sirens. Of course there were a few things different between sirens and humans. Most of it was just perception though. Her vision was slightly better than a humans, she could hear about a thousand times better than a dog, and she could control her red hair, which was why she had grown it to its current length, nearly down to her feet, a strong feat if she was a human, but Sirens could grow at any rate they wanted, and they did not age like a human did, they were a bit more like Time Lords and replaced everything every couple hundred years. So of course she could also be any height she wanted, but she liked to be her current height of 5' 11". She towered over a majority of the human race and could often use that in her favor. Of course sirens were usually _6_' 11" but she wouldnt fit the human height requirements if she was that tall. Sirens also could pull oxygen from their pores, and respirate underwater. This was necessary for what most sirens did. They manipulated sound waves.

Which as previously mentioned, she was currently doing to run, or rather fly, away from humans in fighter jets. The instrument she was using to do this was a violin. She had gotten this thing years ago, a gift for her performance in a theater. The violin was stained blue and gold, which went beautifully with her green trench coat, blue converse shoes, and the t shirt and jeans which she wore. Her red hair was the complete opposite of her ensemble, even her eyes were blue, except when she was controlling sound waves, then they turned an almost glowing gold, as they were now.

She supposed that she would have to deal with these fools eventually. She stopped propelling herself forward and just hovered, the song she was weaving suddenly changing to a bit faster.

She focused on what was going on in one of the two jets.

"Sir permission to fire?" The pilot asked through an intercom

"Go ahead." A transmission whistled out.

Stunned she altered the song again so that it gradually grew quieter, then suddenly two beats which amplified to so that you could actually see the waves came out one after another blowing apart the crafts.

She reached out with her hair and grabbed the pilots. And used music to toss them down into the ocean below so that they would have a quick death. She wasn't strong enough to save them, nor did she deem them fit to live after attempting to murder her so she just made sure that they died and flew to shore. Of course a large amount of military and Police were waiting for her. Screw the UK and its fast response times.

She could fly away but they would find her. This was the Military and Torchwood working together. They were monsters, and they would kill her just for being from another planet. Maybe others would help her but she doubted it. She needed to get away from earth. But that would mean killing all of these people. Just another hundred or so to add to the thousands of faces from the war. No. She wouldn't kill them. She would try to escape and find someone to take her away from earth.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Her Bow hand came up to the Violin just as it came to her shoulder. She could send a message to someone, one person, before they started firing their weapons.

She hadnt seen him in a month since the War. But she needed him.

She played a few chords, wrapping a telepathic message and sending it into the cosmos.

_Renegade help me._

She didn't need to wait very long before she heard that wheezing sound the whole universe loved

It was the sound of Hope.

It was something new.

Something old.

Something Borrowed.

Something… dying?

She ran for the door. Something was up.

She jumped into the Big Blue Box.

_**Hows that for a cliff hanger? What will happen to our Musical hero and the Doctor? Find out next time on**_ **The Muse Legacy: Origin**


End file.
